


Ballad of the Forgotten, an Ode to us

by KeanBlade



Series: Songs in the Wind [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gender Neutral Orochimaru, Infertility, Other, no beta we die like men, not sure what warnings to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Orochimaru knew that Danzo had secrets tucked away everywhere, he just never expected this
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Series: Songs in the Wind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479014
Comments: 83
Kudos: 519





	1. found

Orochimaru grimaced at the doors to the lab; it wasn’t that he hadn’t known that Danzo had hidden labs that even he hadn’t been privy too, but hadn’t though… well, he should have known that there was nothing beyond Danzo’s reach. “Sir?” he glanced at the uncertain ANBU next to him, he didn’t know who wore Owl (he wasn’t supposed to and didn’t really care honestly) but it was clear they were nervous around him which stung a little even after everything (two months wasn’t enough to clear away everything he knew, but…); but even so, things were better now, he had more people in his life than he had ever had with Sakumo and the pack (and Tsunade, he might have Tsunade again, it had only been a week but she seemed – focused, in a way he had never seen) and all the friends that Sakumo had dragged into his life- mostly Dai honestly, but he was a very good man and helping them learn how to be a good family if an odd one.

“Open it up” he said with calm he didn’t feel; Owl nodded and stepped up to the doors ripping down the seals that Danzo had put up to protect it- so _that_ was why they had sent him even with his wariness of Orochimaru- the doors audibly creaking as the powers was shredded; never the less they slid open soundlessly after the seals were down letting light spill out into the corridor, “Tell me again why I was needed for this one?” he asked to give the twitchy shinobi something to do. “We found records in Danzo’s things that indicated that this was one of his top-secret labs- we have no idea who else worked here if anyone even did- and that it – it utilized some of your genetic research and _material_. No one wanted to destabilize anything that was related to you and hurt it, it was thought that you would be the only person likely to understand it” Orochimaru bit back a sigh; they had almost never called on him to go into labs as Danzo’s structure was taken apart, instead bringing material to him to be analyzed at his home or in the (very) basic lab set up in the tower (Sakumo liked to keep him away for anything likely to give him flashbacks or relapses and they knew that it didn’t take very much to set him right back into old expectations and Orochimaru had no interest in arguing with him- it was nice to have someone willing to protect him) so if they were calling him in now someone must be worried.

There was a flash and soft whoosh like breaking an air seal and Orochimaru frowned, that was…not good; what could Danzo have been working on that would lead to sealing this tight and how had he even done it? Sure Danzo had been taught by Tobirama-sama and he was famously a seal master but still, it was strange. Owl stepped back and Orochimaru rolled his eyes and slammed open the door, looking around in the well-lit room with curiosity and a pit opened immediately in his stomach; this looked almost exactly like the set up Danzo had used when he was working on Tenzo, oh god, what if there had been more children and Orochimaru had never known? Swallowing hard he stepped into the room an called over his shoulder “Go get the Hokage” the rush of air as Owl vanished was hardly registered as Orochimaru stepped farther into the room, immediately narrowing in on a complex seal construct pushed against the far wall. Breathing a little fast Orochimaru walked to the glowing seal matrix and the small capsules inside; oh god. Orochimaru’s breath shuddered out of him at he sight of two small forms tucked away inside them, two children, two _children_ one couldn’t be older than a year and the other looked to be about a year and a half and both had the tell-tale skin tone of the Yamata no Orochi and gray white hair of the Hatake. (how? How had Orochimaru never known? How had he failed this badly?)

* * *

_Orochimaru_ _watched Sakumo’s face as he looked at Tsunade “How is his health?” he shot Orochimaru a look and the other man looked away, he didn’t like it but Sakumo needed to know; Tsunade sighed “His chakra coils were damaged in the strain, not so badly that it would keep him from running missions but he will be susceptible to chakra exhaustion and there’s really no way to know what will come from it in the long term, this isn’t something I’ve ever dealt with before” (Sakumo shot_ _Orochimaru a look and the Sannin refused to look at him) “as for physically…” she looked at him and he just, just **couldn’t** “You tell him” he said roughly and swept from the room, hesitating and leaning against the wall next to the door, listening as Tsunade told Sakumo “Physically,” a sigh “what do you know about Orochimaru’s bloodline? Ah, yeah, I don’t know much either but they aren’t, um, my understanding is that they are born as something like hermaphrodites and choose a sex as children- Oro hadn’t chosen one when he joined our team, I’ve always wondered if Sensei influenced his decision- but the blood line allows them to change their sex to a certain extent- definitely not the bone structure and it takes so much chakra to have a child there must be more to it- but the pregnancy was…bad. The sex change needs chakra and with the damage – it – Sakumo, he can’t have any more children of his body. It would kill him.”_

_Orochimaru turned away, unwilling to listen to his mate’s response (was Sakumo his mates still? Would he want to be? Orochimaru had…wondered if he could have children now but it hadn’t mattered very much until Sakumo came into his life); the garden was quiet and cool after the warmth in the house and Orochimaru shivered a little in the air, wrapping his arms around himself and dragging in the flower and pine scented air. There was a sound at the doors and Orochimaru hunched into himself against his will “Did you think this would matter to me?” Sakumo asked gently behind him, placing a hand on Orochimaru’s lower back. Orochimaru shuddered “I – I didn’t know, you might want more children, one isn’t much of a pack” Sakumo laughed softly “Haven’t you noticed mate? Our pack is bigger than just blood. Did you think the little ones you collected here weren’t part of the pack?” Orochimaru twitched at the gentle rebuke in his mate’s voice “I –“ “I know, it’s alright, but the only reason this matters to me is that it matters to **you**. I never thought to have one child much less the pack you have collected for me; I have a wonderful mate and entire passel of children running around, what could I want for that you have not given me?”_

* * *

Sakumo rushed into the lab ignoring the ANBU falling behind as he darted in through the doors searching for his mate, a thin whimper slipping out of his lips at the sight of Orochimaru collapsed in front of some sealing construct; rushing to Orochimaru’s side he dropped to his knees next to his shaking mate and pulled him carefully into his arms whining softly the whole time. “Oh, beautiful, what’s wrong? what’s the matter Mate?” he whispered, a sharp rush of gratitude racing through him when Orochimaru turned into him pressing his face into Sakumo’s chest and shaking silently as the Hatake ran his fingers through the sheet of slick mahogany hair “I – I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he whispered over and over and Sakumo felt fear shoot through him sharply, searching around the room for what could have set his composed mate off this badly there wasn’t – oh. oh. _oh._ “Oro…” he murmured and his mate clawed at his chest “I swear I didn’t know, I _swear_ Sakumo, I _didn’t know_ ” the Hatake rubbed his hand over his mates back soothingly and dragged his attention to Orochimaru “I know, I never thought you would have love, I know” he said quietly “I know”.

It took a long time for Orochimaru to calm and Sakumo waited it out with his mate tucked to his chest rumbling softly and gently rocking them back and forth until the shaking slowed and Orochimaru could speak again “I don’t know how he did this” Sakumo blew out a slow breath “We’ll figure it out, we can figure it out Mate” Orochimaru nodded against his chest and flicked a hand at the seals “They – they might be alive, these seals are one I developed after – after Nawaki, they are designed to keep someone in stasis even on the edge of death but, I could never make them work right and got, well, I got distracted and didn’t know how to test it anyway but they could be alive in there” Sakumo sucked in a sharp breath, shock racing through him; children, they could be _alive_ and who knew how long they had been in there god (it might have surprised some that it didn’t matter much to him that they had the Hatake hair and he could feel the white chakra, that they were his mattered but less than the fact that that they were children and that they were _Orochimaru’s_ children) “We’ll sort it out, between you and Tsunade we have the best minds possible and I’m not going anywhere love, I’ll be here no matter what”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


	2. lost

It took a long time for the tension and hysteria to fade out of Orochimaru’s body and his breathing drop into and easier cadence against Sakumo’s skin, the Hatake holding on to his own composure only by the thinnest of threads- now was not the time for both of them to fall apart, there would be time for that later, time for curling in each other’s arms and shaking later, not now- but settling as his mate did (it was less of a violation for him he knew, didn’t feel as connected for All that the children looked to have his genetics. He had never known Danzo all that well, never fought tooth and nail against letting that monster touch his child, never face him and _known_ that the vile man wanted him for the children he might be able to bare). It was only when both of them were breathing slow and measured against each other that Orochimaru spoke, “I need to look at his notes. He must have tried to gestate them artificially somehow and presumably when that failed somehow he put them under stasis” his mates voice fought for calm and his words where ringed in a faint hiss but as Sakumo ducked down to look into Orochimaru’s golden eyes they were warm and only a little tight at the edges. “Will you be alright if I go get Tsunade mate?” he asked softly and Orochimaru shot him a sharp look but it softened as he looked for something in Sakumo’s face; he touched Sakumo’s cheek and nodded, standing in a graceful slid that always took the Hatake’s _breath_ away “I’ll be alright. I want to move them to the compound as soon as I can figure out how to move the seal array” Sakumo nodded, he had figured that. He pressed a lingering kiss to the white chakra mark on his neck and relished the way Orochimaru melted back into him with a slight hum, reluctantly he pulled away and slipped from the buried room to find Tsunade.

This so soon after everything else worried him deeply; not just what Tsunade had said about his health and the chances of him ever having more biological children (oh, that wasn’t true now was it? shit. three kids was a lot but the children had to surivive waking up first, and that…was not certain) and the way that had effected Orochimaru, not that his mate wanted more children but he had been _so_ worried that it would drive Sakumo away and that _was_ very worrying (almost as worrying as the damage to his coils). It hadn’t been very long he knew but, well, Sakumo was greedy, he wanted Orochimaru to be _happy_ and hated watching his mate go through all of this no matter how willing he was to do it; and he was, he _wanted_ too, but he also wanted Orochimaru to remember what it was to be settled in his _self_ which Sakumo was very worried about until they could get Danzo truly put to rest for once (thank gods this was the last of the labs that they could find any information about, and they had been _very_ through) and Sakumo had time to really address the other things. Like the way they were collecting children and Orochimaru’s reputation; though Tsunade and her insistence on staying close- she had taken a room in the compound for now- was helping with both problems, thank all that was divine. Or, fuck, or the problem with their first night; though Sakumo had an idea about something he could do for that one.

_“Sakumo” the Hatake turned to look at Tsunade and raised an eyebrow, they talked often- they all but lived together after all- but not that frequently without Orochimaru who was working the pack through exercises in the small training yard behind the main house. “What’s wrong Tsunade?” he asked; she licked her lips, “I – people have told me somethings – what do you know about your first time with Oro? I know you were drugged but what do you remember?” Sakumo frowned and propped his hip on the counter, ignoring the dishes for now “Not much, I remember going to a bar for a quick drink and then after that…flashes, things I dreamed about and little fragments. Unfortunately, it was amazing as far as I can tell” she grimaced a little and looked away, he looked at her expression and the brief humor drained away “Orochimaru said that I invited him to a spar, but he never told me more than that. Just that next morning Danzo showed up at the door and told him I’d been drugged” and Sakumo hated to think of the fear that still flashed through Orochimaru stunning gold eyes every time they woke up together. Tsunade took a deep breath and scrubbed at her face “Orochimaru was a virgin” she said bluntly and Sakumo went cold (as if that wasn’t bad enough already) “he never did honeypot missions, to distinctive in his looks; infiltration frequently, but nothing that would have required sex of any sort and then – well, then he was rather stuck on you so…it was his first time” Sakumo felt nausea rise in his gut “I – I had no idea” he rasped and Tsunade nodded, “I didn’t think you did”._

_He looked at his hands and then rubbed at his face “Shit” Tsunade raised an eyebrow “I – when I asked who Kakashi’s mother was I was told, I was told that it was a ‘whore’, how much do you want to bet Danzo made sure he knew that? There is, in Danzo’s people we found a certain amount of them that all called him, ah, ‘loose’ it started seeping out into the village” Sakumo, fought to keep his voice even and calm even as the white chakra rose in him. Tsunade’s eyes went wide and she blanched a little, “Fuck, Sakumo…”_

“Tsunade” Sakumo said when he found her in her office in the hospital, “Orochimaru needs you, there’s a problem” her eyes went wide and she shot up from her chair, grabbing the cream colored open robe (it looked a bit like and open version of what Mito-hime used to wear) and throwing it over her shoulders as she rushed past him “Explain it too me on the way” she snapped and Sakumo shook his head a bit as he followed her; it was wonderful to see the way she had taken to being Orochimaru’s sister again with all the ferocity and focus of a Senju with an objective (Orochimaru relished it as much as he distrusted it Sakumo knew). The shocked look Tsunade sent him when he explained would have been funny if the situation was any different, as it was it just…wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap this one fought me and I'm still not totally sure how I feel about it, but I needed to move on in the story so *shrug*


	3. hold close

Orochimaru stared at the seal matrix painted on and around the small seal covered crib like biers on which the small children where gently curled up and tucked in as best as Orochimaru could without disturbing the seal (which was so very little, he could hardly touch them at all, hardly do anything other than tuck them in blankets that Sakumo promised smelled strongly of the two of them- if they had the Hatake nose maybe that would mean something even though they should be to far under to know anything at all). “Orochimaru” Tsunade said softly behind him and the snake Sannin ducked behind his hair, wiping surreptitiously at his eyes with one long sleeve; thankfully his voice when he spoke was even “Yes?” (behind him Tsunade bit her lip, he was so…so much _more_ than she had known when they were younger, though maybe that was in part just growing older) “Kakashi is waiting at the door, he wants to see what you’re working on if he can” she said softly and Orochimaru drew in a slow breath. That would be good, he – the children weren’t something he was going to keep secret from the…pack (it was sappy, but helpful to call them that), they needed to know in case anyone had an idea or if he wasn’t around and the others needed to check on them, “Send him in please Tsunade”; he heard the Senju move away towards the door and braced himself for the rush of his son’s energy, Kakashi still erupted into happy little wolf noises whenever he saw his ‘mother’ (Orochimaru would only admit how it warmed him under _great_ duress).

“Ma?” Kakashi called softly into the cool space, much less sterile- and less astringent smelling- than Danzo’s had been, when putting it together Orochimaru had insisted that it be as different from the spaces he had spent the most miserable years of his life in; “Over here Kashi” Orochimaru called holding out an arm for the little boy to tuck himself under as he rushed to the back of the lab where the seal matrix was set up. Kakashi wiggled as he burrowed close making little happy whining noises, Orochimaru hummed softly and twisted to press his lips to the fluffy gray head “Do you want to meet your siblings Kashi?” Orochimaru asked quietly; the little boy perked up and peered into he softly glowing seals, “Siblings?” he asked excitedly- like Sakumo he adored the idea of a pack to fill the Hatake compound- and Orochimaru nodded “Yes, they’re asleep right now, being asleep is keeping them alive so I have to figure out how to wake them up safely; right now if I woke them up it would kill them” Orochimaru had never believed in lying to children, especially not shinobi children and Kakashi nodded with a very serious look on his small face “They need me to keep an eye on them then” the little boy said and Orochimaru smiled, passing his hand over his sons soft hair “Yes Kakashi, they need their older brother to watch over them so that we can wake them up some day.”

(Tsunade watched from farther back in the lab and was struck again- as she had been over and over and over- by the difference in her old friend, by the way that Oro was so much more than she had ever expected he could be; a good parent and teacher and friend, a fantastic lover if Sakumo’s dopy look was anything to go by and a wonderful mate for the Hatake, all things she would never have thought that he could be. She sighed, she wished there was a way to get information to Jiraiya; the missing Sannin was only spared being declared missing-nin by the fact that Sakumo had been distracted by the new problems with the children, Oro’s health and the revelations about their first night together- he was working on something for that she knew- and as soon as Sakumo didn’t have other things in front of him he would be turning to sorting out the white haired man and unless she could get information to him and fill him in at least a little she just _knew_ that he was going put his foot in his mouth and Sakumo was going to rip his head off. Jiraiya had always been…careless with Orochimaru, had always had a talent for saying things that were quietly dismissive and subtly hurtful and then making it worse by never understanding why Oro was upset and telling the snake Saninn that he needed to ‘be less sensitive’, something Tsunade hadn’t understood at the time; if she had _known_ as a child what damage Jiraiya was doing, the damage that so many people were doing to Oro every day… well she wasn’t certain what she would have done but she liked to think she would have done _something_. ((she wasn’t unaware that a heavy load of the blame lay with Sensei who _should_ have known better and tried harder, she hadn’t been able to bring herself to go see the old man yet even though she had been back for over a week now.)))

* * *

Orochimaru sighed deeply as Kakashi carefully showed his siblings (tiny Tenzo, bright Anko, gentle Minato, and fiery wide eyed Kushina) their newest brothers (hopefully the last for a while, Orochimaru wasn’t sure that he could handle more children at this point clever and self-sufficient or not) and explaining what Orochimaru had told him. Minato glanced back and then moved to stand next to the Saninn “Are you aright Oro-sensei?” the boy asked quietly, his brilliant gem blue eyes wide on Orochimaru’s face. The pale man sighed and passed a light hand over the brilliant blond head “I am…I will be well Minato” the boy searched his face and then glanced at the cribs where Kushina was bent precariously over to see the seals as best she could (to Orochimaru’s surprise both children had a gift for sealing that made the Saninn wish he knew more about it to teach them, the only person that Orochimaru know that could teach sealing was...not someone the pale man really wanted to ask). “We’ll find a way to wake them up, Kushina and I will help” the boy promised, just eleven and already far to clever and wise eyed; Orochimaru bit back a sigh, he wished he could find teachers for him and Kushina, the normal exams and jounin assignments had been derailed in the mess that was transferring power to Sakumo and cleaning up Danzo’s disasters. “Perhaps,” the Saninn agreed “but not all things can be fixed Minato” the boy grimaced and shook his head sharply, tipping up his chin stubbornly “We’ll figure it out” he said stubbornly and as Orochimaru looked at him he couldn’t quite argue with that particular look; the sharp glow in blue eyes filled with conviction and certainty that made Orochimaru’s lips twitch as he smoothed his hand over the fluffy blond hair again without saying anything.

Eventually Kushina decided that that was long enough and started ushering out all the children, taking Tenzo from where Kakashi was trying to pick him up even though the little Hatake was to small for it yet; the little boy pouted for a moment before darting over to peer up at his parent with huge puppy eyes until Orochimaru gave in and picked him up, settling the little boy onto his hip as he ushered them out and into the kitchen for dinner- luckily it was Tsunade’s turn to cook, she and Orochimaru switched out because no one was going to ask Sakumo to cook with how much work the Hatake had to do, there had only been a couple night’s where Sakumo had been home on time despite his best efforts (Orochimaru would never admit that it made his heart ache a little even thought he did understand). Tsunade smiled as they trooped in, waving them to the table and touching Orochimaru’s cheek as he passed her; he was never going to get used to her affection, what would he have given to have had he treat him this way when they were younger? To have had her truly act as his family when they were younger, and he was so alone. (he would have given quite a lot for that he knew) and he couldn’t help but resent a little that it was only now that she found that she was willing to care for him, now after everything. He _wanted_ her affection but…why _now?_ Why not when they were younger? Why not when she abandoned him? had she been so ashamed of him back then before Sakumo ‘tamed’ him? No. that wasn’t fair and he knew it. There may have been some that thought that but that wasn’t how Tsunade saw his relationship with his mate (and certainly not how Sakumo viewed it) and even if she had been ashamed of him before she was willing to put herself out there now and he, well, it went against every bit of his instincts but now was not the time to hold it against her; Sakumo was – he could be better for Sakumo or at least pretend.

As if in answer to his thoughts a hand landed on his shoulder as he watched the noisy table (Tsunade was flourishing surrounded by children, it was…nice to see) and his mate stepped up behind him, nuzzling into Orochimaru’s neck and biting gently at the white chakra mark, making the Saninn gasp and ache against him. Fast as his summons the man twisted and pressed his mate to the wall beside the door and just out of sight, nudging in for a languid wet kiss. Sakumo rumbled against his lips and his hands went tight against the Sannin’s hips; “Hello mate” the Hatake rumbled deeply and Orochimaru smiled into his mouth, pulling back to wrap his arms around his mate’s neck “Hello my own, long day?” Sakumo pouted and sagged against the wood “ _Very_ , I hate working so long without you” he sulked, every bit as cute and pathetic as their son. Orochimaru laughed richly and kissed him again, lingering longer than he had intended before pulling back reluctantly at Tsunade’s call to eat; Sakumo stopped him with a hand on his arm, eyes dark and warm “Tomorrow, set aside the evening? I have plans for us” and Orochimaru hesitated. He trusted his mate- of course he did, it was _Sakumo_ \- but still…how was he supposed to trust that the Hatake would – it was just – Orochimaru didn’t think his could well bare it if Sakumo prioritized something else over him. as if sensing his thoughts the Hatake stepped closer and curled a hand around Orochimaru’s neck “I promise I’ll be there” he said softly and the Saninn sighed, turning into the fingers on his mate mark and the bright sparks of resonant chakra bouncing between the mark and his mate’s fingers. “As you wish mate” Orochimaru sighed, he never could turn down Sakumo or Kakashi when they wanted something, not after so long separated from them “tomorrow”.


	4. treasure

Sakumo watched the clock closely all day, waiting impatiently until it was late enough and Dai would be about to deliver his note and collecting the pack to leave the house empty before pushing away from the desk, it was late enough for him to leave anyway (and there was _no fucking way_ Sakumo was going to miss today, he was no unaware of Orochimaru’s uncertainty and when a shinobi looked about to raise an objection he gave them a look so withering the other man wilted under the look “If anything happens Shikara is in charge, I’m not to be disturbed” he proclaimed and the poor man nodded hurriedly). Sakumo shucked his robes and dumped them over the desk with the hat, patting down his clothing and tugging his hair out of the loose braid Orochimaru had put it in that morning- a ritual Sakumo loved dearly- and tying it back in a messy tail instead, he had a very specific look he was going for today. Everything as close as he could get it to how he would have worn his clothing a year ago it was time to go the next thing (gods he hoped this worked and didn’t make things worse) and ducking into the bar the thick smell of sharp moonshine and sake curled through his sensitive nostrils (he hadn’t been in the bar for a long time, far longer than he had had Orochimaru, now with this smell he knew why) reminding him viscerally of the night he couldn’t remember. Following instincts and a fuzzy memory he sat on a stool near the end of the bar and called for sake, he wanted this as close to the memory he didn’t have as he could get.

He heard when Orochimaru stepped into the bar and saw where he was sitting, could smell the faint thread of sharp fear slip through his scent and it made Sakumo’s skin crawl, but he was committed to this now and had to go through with it. He waited on tenterhooks until Orochimaru sat slowly next to him and he could turn to look at his mate (pale, he remembered then, good or bad?) and smiled at the other man, breaking character only long enough to brush his fingers over the chakra bite and let it flare with power before dropping his hand and going back to pretending they were only acquaintances (Orochimaru looked better after Sakumo touched the mark, the Hatake was well aware that the Sannin feared that someday Sakumo was going to stop remembering him and this must seem so close to that, but it would be worth it – it had to be). “Orochimaru,” he greeted “how have you been?” the Sannin looked at him for a long moment before clearly deciding to go along with whatever Sakumo wanted; the Hatake felt a great swell of affection, Orochimaru’s willingness to go along with this even though it played into his fear was just…Sakumo treasured that trust more thank almost anything.

They talked casually for a while just as they might have over two years ago and Sakumo was struck again by the realization that his past self-had had no chance against Danzo’s drug, not with Orochimaru looking at him stunning and clever and fierce and it was almost instinct to ask the Sannin to spar with him; the Hatake saw the moment that Orochimaru figured it out, _saw_ the second that he figured out that Sakumo was recreating the circumstances of their first night together but _better_ this time and with no drugs to interfere. The Sannin looked at Sakumo for a long moment, searching for something as the Hatake waited for him with an extended hand; he must have found what he was looking for because he sighed and closed his eyes for a long moment before reaching out and place a faintly shaking slender hand ( _oh love…_ ) in the Hatake’s and letting his mate pull him up and away.

* * *

The training ground Sakumo had chosen (that Orochimaru had chosen those years ago) was one of the farther out ones, largely secluded and removed so that it was safer if any of the more destructive jutsu were used- a good choice for a Sannin to face the White Fang- and with the advantage of privacy; an advantage Sakumo was _very_ glad of in the face or Orochimaru’s clear uncertainty as the Hatake coaxed his mate into a spar. Once or twice Sakumo almost slipped out of character and reached for Orochimaru as his mate before reminding himself to say in character, right now he didn’t know Orochimaru very well; right now he and the Sannin had been on a few missions together and seen each other around the village or on the front lines, this wasn’t his mate yet. But, _but_ , even keeping that firmly in mind Sakumo couldn’t fully keep himself from inhaling deeply every time they got close, the taste of sweat and excitement and pleasure only a little tinted by old fear sliding through him in an intoxicating brew; truthfully from the flashes Sakumo was getting of that night he thought that that might not be that out of character after all, he had been drugged with something that had dropped his inhibitions and he had wanted Orochimaru since the first moment he saw the slender man vicious in battle, it wasn’t the unlikely that eventually Sakumo would start acting a bit different. Besides, Orochimaru seemed to flourish under it every time Sakumo’s steps stuttered as he was distracted by the fall of mahogany hair or a flash of paper white skin, a sharp breath of larkspur-lemongrass- sweet poison making his mouth water and his vision narrow until the only thing he could see was the sharp cut of Orochimaru’s smile and the glitter of his eyes, the flash of white neck and slender wrists.

It made him easy prey by the end but when Orochimaru pounced and bore him down into the churned-up dirt perched over Sakumo’s hips with a kunai at his throat anger or protestation was the last thing on Sakumo’s mind. His hands closed on sharp hips and he panted with his mouth open, drawing in long pulls of intoxicating scent “I win” Orochimaru purred and Sakumo kept himself from arching into his mate only by the barest thread of control; “What you want in forfeit then Sannin?” Sakumo asked huskily and Orochimaru’s smile grew fangs “What would you give me White Fang?” “ _Anything_ ” Sakumo promised, taking advantage of Orochimaru’s momentary shock by flipping them and ducking down until their lip were almost touching “Here mate? Or at home?” he asked, breaking character for a moment, Orochimaru hesitated before laughing breathlessly “Then? Both, I was hardly going to let you go after I got you” there was pain in his voice again and Sakumo _hated_ that but what he was saying? What he was saying sent _fire_ through Sakumo’s veins. The Hatake snarled and dropped into a biting kiss, Orochimaru hissed in delight and wound his arms around Sakumo’s shoulders, tugging until the broader man dropped his weight down between the Sannin’s legs. Both men groaned and rocked together slowly, relishing the contact and moving together far softer than any watcher would have guessed given the savagery of their battle; it was perfect in Sakumo’s opinion, slow movement together, panting into each other’s lips, so close it was hard to breath – though Sakumo couldn’t have said if that was their chests pressed together or Orochimaru’s closeness.


	5. free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I know my update rate has suck with these but I've had some health shit get worse so it's been distracting as well as the other stories I work on keeping me busy. But here is the last chapter! there will be one more part to this series about Jiraiya (ass-sage) but after that it is done and I don't know when that will go up.

Orochimaru moaned thinly as Sakumo passed his hand down the snake Sannin’s back, shivering a little and humming a pleased sound; he had never thought that sex like this- fully clothed and moving against each other closely but nothing else- could be good, but maybe that wasn’t the sex as much as the sex with _Sakumo_ , it had yet to be anything other than wonderful with the Hatake and he had no interest in trying with anyone else so for once he would have to let the question go. Sakumo groaned deeply, “Gods Orochimaru…” the Sannin laughed, feeling like he was floating on air a little as he sat up on his lover’s lap and smirked down at Sakumo’s flushed face “Take me back to yours? I need to shower” the words slid off his tongue, chosen to be close to what he had said _then_ in deference to whatever Sakumo wanted out of this, maybe he wanted a chance to experience their first time because he didn’t – he didn’t – Sakumo didn’t – didn’t “Are you sure?” Orochimaru blinked out of his thoughts to see Sakumo’s worried gray eyes and smirked on instinct, “Would I have asked if I wasn’t?” he snarked back and the tension around the Hatake’s eyes eased as he pushed up to press a kiss to Orochimaru’s mouth. “No I suppose you wouldn’t beautiful one” he murmured and the Sannin closed his eyes for a moment just breathing in the scent of his mate mixed with the sweat and ozone of a good spar; whatever Sakumo was trying to do by recreating their first night together it shivered through Orochimaru like a strong hit from Tsunade to the solar-plexus, it wasn’t exact but the scent was so close….so close he could almost pretend this was that, could almost override the old memories of pain with something kinder. (Maybe- probably- that was what Sakumo had intended all along.

It was easier after that to abandon himself to the story that his mate was telling, to let the pretend fill all the spaces in his heart that the painful years after their first night together had hollowed out; easier to let Sakumo sweep him up in the brilliance of his smile and ignore the part of himself that wanted to wonder where the pack was when they returned to the Hatake compound, easier to be swept up in the heat of Sakumo’s kisses (as hot as they had been that first night, as wanting and hungry and filled with repressed passion – as if it really was their first time) and just let the illusion fill him. Sakumo’s weight along his back, the deep moans as his hands slid over Orochimaru’s skin and whispered praise (gods but Orochimaru was weak for that) of everything from his hair to his strength and clever mind making the Sannin moan and writhe; he clawed at the sheets, head tossed back and whining desperately, a thin constant chant of Sakumo’s name dripping from his lips.

When the Hatake sank into him it was so perfect that Orochimaru couldn’t _breath_ for the overwhelming fullness; the older man’s hands bruisingly tight on his hips and his breath hot on the back of Orochimaru’s neck twisting him between delirious pleasure and overwhelming reality. He was here, _Sakumo_ was here, Sakumo was whispering garbled praise into his neck as he mouthed at the side of it driving Orochimaru even higher until pleasure snapped through him like a whip and the Hatake’s teeth sank harshly into his neck, pinning him in place with a tight grip (distantly Orochimaru wondered it the other man wanted to make sure that it was a proper mating mark this time instead of the halfway thing that it had been the first time) as both of them tumbled over the edge of climax. Orochimaru crumbled in the aftermath, to tired to think properly and shivering as he felt chakra sink into his neck where Sakumo’s teeth were still sunk into his neck; determined to do it right this time then, it made sense and everything in him shivered at the thought of having to matching marks from his mate now, one from the time that was so full of pain and the other a gift from his mate to replace that memory with something kinder.

Sakumo released his neck slowly, licking at the blood smearing liberally over the Sannin’s neck and shoulder (this bit was high on his neck, just under his jaw where it couldn’t be missed and Orochimaru preened at the thought that Sakumo had wanted to mark him like this, mark him in a way no one could deny). The Hatake nudged at this jaw and rumbled gently into his hair and Orochimaru laughed a little “I am fine, _more_ than fine” he murmured smiling at Sakumo’s pleased hum at the words – apparently the Hatake was somewhat beyond words and Orochimaru could feel the exhaustion in him (last time that had been the drugs he knew and it twisted bitter and painful in his stomach, this time…he hoped it was chakra depletion and the effects of two rounds of good sex). The Hatake moved sluggishly- probably to get up and clean them off- and Orochimaru’s hand moved before he thought, clutching at the other man tightly (if Sakumo left would he remember Orochimaru when he came back?) until the Hatake relaxed against him again and crooned softly. Orochimaru felt Sakumo drowz, drifting in and out of waking but found sleep evading him; what if he slept and when he woke Sakumo forgot? What if he woke to Danzo’s face again? What if all that had passed had been a dream? What if – Sakumo growled softly against his throat, “Sleep Mate, I will be here in the morning. Sleep Orochimaru” he rasped in a fucked hoarse voice and Orochimaru forced himself to relax, forced his eyes closed, focused on the pain from the deep bite on his neck; he trusted Sakumo. He could trust him. He _could_. This time would be different. (it had too)

* * *

Sakumo woke early having slept only lightly, waking throughout the night when Orochimaru stirred or shifted in restless sleep to croon softly to his mate; this was the hard part, the gamble, would his mate find waking now with nothing of Danzo as comforting as Sakumo wanted? (He wanted to exorcise any trace of the trauma that he could, to wipe away the fear that _still_ hunted his Orochimaru, he knew this wouldn’t do that entirely- nothing would, some things were too deep and painful for them to ever fully heal- but he hoped to banish the fear that he saw in the golden eyes every morning until Sakumo said his name and made it clear he _remembered_ their time together.) Sakumo watched as thick lashes fluttered and gold eyes blinked at him, the familiar look of heavy sleep clearing as fast as it did every morning, rolling back to make way for the brilliant mind tucked behind them. Sakumo smiled and caressed a sharp cheek bone gently, “Good morning Orochimaru, Mate” he murmured and something bright and shinning filled the Sannin’s eyes, “thank you for last night, and indulging me” he added and Orochimaru’s breath hitched, his stunning eyes growing wet even as they grew brighter. “Sakumo” he whispered and the Hatake shivered with pleasure, the fear that he so hated was nowhere to be seen; the tightness at the corners of his eyes fading even as Sakumo watched.

Sakumo felt his own eyes grow wet, this was what he had wanted, the last of the fear that Danzo had worked so hard to fill Orochimaru with, the last shadow of the _vile_ man that still lingered in their relationship fading with the warming morning. Orochimaru would always be different from the years that Danzo had ripped from them but now? Now the last of his power over their bond was fading. Now Orochimaru was _free_.

“Good morning Sakumo”.


End file.
